


once more (with feeling)

by blazeofglory



Series: with feeling [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, friends to lovers to exes that still fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “You think you can go again?” Sol asks quietly, his rough voice low in Edward’s ear. “Not too worn out?”Edward snorts. “It takes a lot more to wear me out.”Sol shifts, easily pushing Edward onto his back and grinning down at him. Edward can’t help but smile back.“I’ll give it my best shot, then,” Sol declares, preemptively smug. “Spread your fucking legs, Edward.”
Relationships: Edward Little/Solomon Tozer
Series: with feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	once more (with feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> please note that Edward is trans and the words "pussy" and "cunt" are both used, which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea! 
> 
> I hope you all like this one!

“That was the last time,” Edward says, and even before the words have left his mouth, he knows he’s lying. Sol, still laying in bed, lazily smoking a cigarette, knows it too. 

“You don’t have to go yet,” Sol says casually, like it doesn’t bother him either way if Edward stays or goes. “If this is the last time, we should _really_ make it count.” 

Edward pauses in the middle of zipping up the pants he’s just put on, and he sends Sol a bemused look. “I have class soon.” 

“You have class in an _hour_ ,” Sol counters with an eye roll. He looks so damn appealing, sprawled out naked in bed, with all his ridiculous muscles on display and his big cock just _out._ It’s distracting. “You don’t need to go home and change before it, you can borrow my shirt if I got jizz on yours. Stay here a little longer. Just this once.” 

They both know that Edward will be back, and that he will stay longer than intended the next time too. That’s how this always goes. 

Last year, they dated. It was casual and it was easy, in the way that so few things were ever easy for Edward, before it all fell apart just as easily. Neither of them were ready for a relationship, and that was abundantly clear by the end of spring semester. They didn’t fight, but they also didn’t _talk_ , and by the end it was like they had never even been friends. 

But they got some space over the summer. When fall semester began, they fell back into their old friendship, and one night, Edward thoughtlessly kissed Sol goodnight, and they fell into bed again. It’s easier like this—they can’t criticize each other’s fear of commitment and lack of emotional availability when they’re not dating. This is the perfect arrangement. 

“Just this once,” Edward agrees, and promptly takes his pants and underwear right back off and crawls back into bed. Sol opens his arms for Edward, letting him drape himself over Sol’s broad chest, and Sol wraps an arm around him, comfortable and easy. Their legs slot together like Edward had never left the bed at all. 

There’s a part of Edward that wants to ask, _Do you do this with other guys too? How many others are in your bed when I’m not?_ But he knows all too well that he doesn’t actually want to know the answer, and he certainly doesn’t want Sol to think that Edward cares about that. It doesn’t matter, anyway; they’re obviously not exclusive. Edward sleeps with other people. 

Well, he hasn’t in months, but. He could if he wanted to. 

They’re quiet for a moment while Sol finishes his cigarette, then shoves it into an empty beer can on his bedside table. 

“You think you can go again?” Sol asks quietly, his rough voice low in Edward’s ear. “Not too worn out?” 

Edward snorts. “It takes a lot more to wear me out.” 

Sol shifts, easily pushing Edward onto his back and grinning down at him. Edward can’t help but smile back. 

“I’ll give it my best shot, then,” Sol declares, preemptively smug. “Spread your fucking legs, Edward.” 

“Charming,” Edward replies, as if he isn’t flushed from the command. He spreads his legs and Sol moves down the bed to settle between Edward’s thighs. 

Without hesitation, Sol licks Edward’s inner thigh, and goosebumps rise on Edward’s skin. “You’re really gonna go to class like this? Dripping wet all down your thighs?” 

Edward squirms, blushing even more. 

“It’s not that much,” he says. 

Sol licks his other thigh pointedly. “Enough to get my chin wet before I even really get my mouth on you.” 

Edward reaches down, sinking his fingers into Sol’s messy hair as he gives him a hard stare. “Put your damn mouth on me already, then.” 

Without further sass, Sol leans in and licks Edward’s pussy, already slick and swollen and sensitive from Sol’s cock in him ten minutes ago. Edward gasps at the hot, eager touch of Sol’s mouth, tightening his grip in Sol’s hair. Sol doesn’t tease—he goes right for Edward’s clit, licking and sucking hard, making Edward _moan._ He’s already come a few times today, and he’s so sensitive that it almost _hurts_ to have such focused attention on his clit, but Edward _likes it._

Sol pulls back an inch, looking up at Edward with a smug grin. “You want more?” 

Edward groans. “You know what I want.” 

“Of course I do,” Sol replies, pressing a soft kiss to Edward’s inner thigh. “But I want you to say it.” 

“ _Solomon_ ,” Edward whines, hiding his blushing face in his free hand. “I want—I _need_ your fingers.” 

“There’s a good boy,” Sol murmurs. He reaches his hand between Edward’s legs, two fingertips just _barely_ touching him where he wants it most. Edward bucks his hips up, desperate for more, but Sol draws his hand back. “Where do you want my fingers, baby?” 

_I’m not your baby anymore_ , Edward thinks, and he hates that the thought even bothers him. Luckily, it’s pretty easy to not dwell on it—there are much more pressing matters. 

“In me,” he gasps out, spreading his thighs further. “Please, I need—inside me—” 

With a gentle touch, Sol spreads Edward’s inner labia, and then he slides two fingers in at once, and Edward _moans_. It’s good, it’s always good—Sol’s fingers are long and thick, always hitting the exact right spots with barely any effort. But even as Edward is still adjusting to the feeling, he knows it isn’t enough yet. 

“Sol,” Edward moans, stroking Sol’s hair with a shaky hand. Edward’s got his eyes closed now, but he can picture exactly how smug and handsome Sol looks right now. “More.” 

Sol lets out an amused snort, already starting to move his fingers, setting a fast, harsh pace that leaves Edward gasping. The sound of it, of Sol’s fingers inside Edward, is _obscenely_ loud. 

“More?” Sol asks, a little breathless. “Feeling greedy? My fingers aren’t enough, huh? Too loose from my cock earlier?”

“ _Please_ ,” Edward moans. 

Sol slips in another finger, and— _oh_ , his pinky finger too, and Edward is _full._ It’s almost too much, and Sol doesn’t give Edward time to adjust, he just picks up the pace, fucking Edward _hard_ , and something about the angle is _perfect._ Edward can’t stop moaning; he doesn’t even care about how loud he’s being, unable to even _think_ with Sol fucking him like this. 

Sol’s cock is good— _great_ , even—but his _hands_ are something else. His hands play Edward like a fucking fiddle. Edward grasps at the sheets with both hands, flushed and panting, legs bent and thighs spread, back arching as Sol drives him _fucking insane._

“God, you’re perfect like this,” Sol praises, breathless. “So fucking tight, Edward. So _wet_.” 

“I— _god_ —I always get wet when I th—” Edward moans suddenly, head thrown back, and yes, _yes_ , Sol fucks into him just right and he fucking _comes._

With the few other guys that Edward has been with, this is the point where they would pull their hand away and stop. But Sol knows better. 

“You can do better than that,” Sol says, and his fingers don’t falter for a second. Like the dam has broken, Edward can’t hold it back now—his second orgasm follows fast on the heels of the first, clenching around Sol’s fingers as he _screams._

It’s the middle of the fucking morning and Sol has neighbors who have filed noise complaints before, but Edward _doesn’t fucking care._

Sol’s fingers slow, but he keeps fucking Edward—and it’s even _louder_ now, Edward getting more and more wet each time he comes. 

“Good boy,” Sol praises, and even as fucked out as he is, Edward can tell from Sol’s voice that he’s crazy turned on. “You can take another, can’t you?” 

“Yes,” Edward answers immediately, still gasping for air. “I’ll be good for you.” 

“You’re always so fucking good,” Sol replies softly. Edward opens his eyes and peers down at his lover—Sol is flushed and sweaty and smiling. Edward can’t even really feel his face right now, but he smiles back. 

Again, Sol starts fucking Edward hard and _fast_ , and then his other hand starts rubbing Edward’s clit hard, and it’s _all so much._ Immediately, Edward can feel the pressure building inside him. 

“Sweet little cunt,” Sol says, voice low and filthy. “Jesus, you feel so fucking good, baby.” 

“I— _Sol!_ ” Edward moans loudly as the pressure inside him explodes, and he’s coming again, and it feels like it lasts _forever_ , and Sol keeps fucking him through it. Edward reaches down blindly, pushing one of Sol’s hands away—his thick fingers slip out of Edward, but his other hand keeps rubbing his clit, and Edward fucking screams as he comes even _harder_ , squirting, making a mess of Sol and himself and the bed as he fucking _gushes_. 

When it’s over, Edward keeps his eyes closed, gathering his breath, and he covers his face with both arms. 

“Sorry,” Edward says softly. 

Though Sol has stopped rubbing Edward’s clit, his hand lingers, slipping over slick skin and making Edward’s hips jerk up. 

“Stop apologizing every time,” Sol says gently, then presses a kiss to Edward’s bent knee. “Remember that time you squirted on my face? That was one of the best days of my life.” 

Edward snorts, but doesn’t move his arms yet. 

“What were you saying, before?” Sol asks curiously. “Something about… always being wet.” 

“Oh.” Well, Edward is glad his blush is still covered, though he can feel the weight of Sol’s gaze on him anyway. He thinks about lying and pretending he doesn’t know what Sol is talking about. “That’s—well. I’m always… wet. When I think of you.” 

“Is that so?” 

Sol shifts up the bed, covering Edward’s body with his own, bringing his lips to Edward’s neck and kissing softly. Edward shivers. 

Sol’s cock is hard and thick, and he rocks slowly against Edward’s leg. 

“You think of me often?” Sol whispers into Edward’s ear. “And you touch yourself when you think of me, don’t you? I know how you get, baby. So _needy_.” 

“Yes,” Edward whispers quietly. 

“I want to watch sometime.” Sol nips sharply at Edward’s neck, eliciting another moan. “Are you worn out yet, Edward?” 

“I…” Edward considers it for a second—there’s already an ache settling inside him, but he doesn’t really mind. He finally moves his arms, blinking in the daylight, and he gives Sol a curious look. “What do you have in mind?” 

Sol sits up again, grinning. “My mouth, your cunt.” 

“That’s a vulgar word,” Edward points out, and Sol laughs. 

“You want me to stop saying it?” Sol asks, raising his brows. “I think you _like_ it when I’m vulgar.” 

Edward snorts. “Yeah, I do like it.” 

“Mm. Say it. Say _cunt_.” 

Again, Edward flushes bright red. He raises a hand up to cover his face once more, but Sol grabs his wrist, and Edward doesn’t bother to pull out of his grip. Sol’s eyes are dark and heavy, pupils blown wide, as their eyes meet. 

Edward swallows thickly. “I like it, Sol. I like when you fuck me. I like your fingers in me… In my fucking _cunt._ God, Sol, I fucking love it.” 

Sol leans in and kisses him hard, messy and biting, and they lose themselves in kissing for several long minutes. The way Sol kisses, it’s all-consuming, it’s intoxicating, and Edward never wants it to end. Except, well—Sol did say his mouth would be doing something else. Edward breaks the kiss. 

“Sol,” he says softly, gently carding his fingers through Sol’s hair. It’s sticking out in every direction at this point, and Edward likes the look of it. “Eat me out.” 

Sol smiles that stupidly handsome smile that Edward loves. “I’d live between your legs if I could.” 

Edward laughs, still riding delightfully high from his multiple orgasms. “You _should._ I want to wake up with you licking me. God, I want to come on your stupid sexy face every fucking day.” 

“Absolutely no complaints here.” Sol shifts down the bed again, and Edward spreads his thighs wide for him. It must only be seconds, but it feels like a _long_ moment as Sol just _looks_ at his pussy with hungry eyes. 

Then Sol leans in and _god, yes._ His mouth is wet and eager, his tongue lapping at Edward’s pussy, licking in broad strokes—and _Jesus_ , Edward is wet. He’s still _dripping_ , and Sol is licking it all up with loud, obscene noises. Edward reaches down, both hands in Sol’s hair, and he holds Sol’s head in place as he grinds against Sol’s tongue. Edward is so _sensitive_ and Sol’s mouth feels like a fucking dream. 

“Fuck, you’re so—” Edward cuts himself off, moaning sharply. “ _Oh_ , you’re so good at that.” 

Sol moans against Edward’s pussy as he keeps at it, focusing again on Edward’s clit, drawing loud moans from Edward’s lips. Edward pushes Sol’s face a little closer, his nose pressed into Edward’s skin, and Edward is distantly aware that it’s probably pretty hard to breathe. But Sol makes no complaint, only groans louder, sucking on Edward’s clit. 

“God, Solomon,” Edward gasps, back arching off the bed. “I need—can you—?” 

Without needing any further instruction, Sol slides his thick fingers inside Edward again while he keeps licking and sucking, and before Sol can even start moving his fingers, Edward cries out and clenches around them, grinding hard against Sol’s face as he comes again. He’s lost track of how many times it’s been today—this always happens with Sol, even when they _try_ to be quick—but, god, he doesn’t care. Edward feels _amazing_. 

Edward loosens his grip on Sol’s hair, stroking softly again before pulling away, and Sol moves back, sitting up on his knees. He looks up at Edward, eyes dark, mouth _wet_ , and he holds eye contact as he slips his fingers from Edward’s pussy and into his own mouth, licking them clean. 

If Edward wasn’t already breathless, he would be now. 

Now that Edward’s head isn’t thrown back in ecstasy, he gets a good eyeful of Sol’s hard cock—and Sol’s hand wrapped around himself, stroking steadily. 

“Say it again,” Sol breathes out, a needy edge to his voice. “Say my name, Edward.” 

“Sol,” Edward says immediately, holding his lover’s gaze. The moment feels heady all of a sudden, like it _matters_ that they’re looking into each other’s eyes as Sol gets himself off. “Solomon.” 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Sol groans, eyes falling shut as his hand speeds up. Edward wants to offer something—his hand, his mouth—but it’s only a few more strokes before Sol moans loudly as he comes hard. He stays there, catching his breath for a second, before reaching out and wiping his hand on the shirt laying on the edge of the bed, then tosses it onto the floor as he crawls back up to the head of the bed. 

“That was my shirt,” Edward says, and Sol snorts softly as he lays on his side, his back to Edward. 

Edward takes his cue, spooning up behind Sol, holding him comfortably. It’s so _easy_ right now. Moments like this, Edward could almost swear that Sol is in love with him. The moment is only slightly dampened by the fact that Edward is laying in the wet spot. 

“That was so fucking good,” Sol says, slightly muffled against the pillow. “ _Damn_ , Edward.” 

Edward makes a pleased, sleepy sound, and presses a kiss to the back of Sol’s head. 

It’s so easy to forget, when they’re curled up together and their sweat is still cooling, that they’re _not_ in love. 

“I should probably wash up before class,” Edward says reluctantly, once he’s finally able to think straight again. Despite his words, though, he doesn’t move, and Sol doesn’t pull away either. 

“Edward,” Sol laughs. “You still think you can make it to class? You must’ve lost track of time between orgasms five and six. It has to have been _well_ over an hour.” 

_Fuck_. This time, Edward does pull away, fumbling for his phone on the bedside table—class started 20 minutes ago. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Sol sits up too, plastering himself to Edward’s back and kissing his neck. “Stay, then. You have perfect attendance, they won’t care if you miss one.” 

For a second, Edward leans back into Sol’s embrace, but he makes himself pull away and stand up, loathe as he is to leave this bed. 

“I’m the TA, Crozier will kill me if I don’t show,” Edward explains, hurriedly dressing. His underwear and pants cling to his wet skin, but there’s no time to clean up, no matter how fucking _filthy_ he feels. He shoves his feet into his oxfords, kneeling down to tie them quickly as he looks up at Sol, still in bed. “You said I could borrow a shirt?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Sol replies, though he sighs as he gets out of bed, tugs on a pair of boxers, and heads over to his closet. While he rummages around, Edward attempts to make his hair look presentable in the full length mirror on the back of Sol’s door. Sweaty and messy as he is, he figures the best case scenario is that he looks hungover and tired. _Worst_ case scenario, though, he looks like he just got fucked _hard_. 

Damn it all to hell, there’s a hickey on his neck. 

“This is the most posh shit I’ve got,” Sol declares, handing over a light blue collared shirt and a cream cable knit sweater. Edward raises a brow, impressed, as he takes it. Sol shrugs. “It’s my job interview outfit.” 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Edward replies earnestly. He gets dressed as quickly as he can, then surveys himself in the mirror once more—the collar hides the hickey, thankfully, but the sweater is definitely big. He turns to Sol, fidgeting nervously. “Do I look alright?” 

Sol rolls his eyes. “Yes, you’re very cute. Now hurry up before Crozier has your head.” 

Being late for class with no explanation is giving Edward a _lot_ of anxiety, but he finds himself smiling at Sol anyway. His heart is beating absurdly fast. 

Edward wants to ask, _What if we try again?_

But he’s already running late, so he just leans in and kisses Sol hard. 

“That was a good last time,” Edward says, grinning. 

Sol grins right back. “See you next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @blazeofglry! I have No Friends in this fandom yet, and I want to change that!


End file.
